


Sunlight

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, The TARDIS Tries to Help, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose wants the Doctor to take her somewhere sunny.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 10





	Sunlight

**Love Is What We Life For (Flufftober 2020), day three**

**Sunlight**

Rose smiled at the Doctor. “Could I ask something of you, Doctor?”

“Anything, Rose.”

“Could you ask the TARDIS to take us somewhere nice? Somewhere sunny and peaceful?”

“A pleasure planet, then. They’re usually full of sunlight. As for peaceful, it depends. With a lot of tourists? An abandoned piece of land?”

Rose shrugged, amused. “You should know best.”

“I can’t decide, because my mind fills up with sunlight whenever you smile at me, Rose.”

She blushed. “Don’t be daft. I’d take any place the clever old girl brings us to.”

The Time Lord chuckled. “I mean it! By the way, you should know it’s dangerous to trust the choices the old girl makes.”

Rose shrugged. “We should see where she takes us to, first.”

The alien nodded. Maybe she has been right, but not having Rose's plain wish granted sounded worse for him.  _ Take us somewhere warm. Somewhere on Earth. Somewhere relatively close. I was thinking Italy, or perhaps Spain? Somewhere sunny, yeah? _

The Doctor has forgotten one important thing. An exact request required exact coordinates. Surely, the clever old girl has understood what the Doctor was asking for… But too many options were too many options. 

The TARDIS has thought it best to bring them somewhere relatively close. By her standards.

The second the Doctor realised what the old girl has been planning, he swore _,_ immediately setting the ship's course back to London. _No, you won't!_

Rose giggled.  _ What was it? _

“She wanted to take us somewhere sunny and warm. To Venus, for example.”

She gasped. “But why?”

_ It seems I haven't been precise enough. Look, let's just set the TARDIS' direction to, say, Sicily? _

Rose bit her lip, excited. “Yes, please! But if it ends up being cold and stormy there, I am picking the next destination, yeah?”

“You can always do so,” the Doctor assured her, not doubting in his choice for a second.

The girl shrugged. “Just promise to bring us back home right away, if something isn't right, all right?” She asked the old girl quietly.

No response came. But neither did Sicily.

The old girl knew why. The two travellers didn't, up until they were both brought back to London.

_ Here? Why?  _

“We're home on Earth, not on Venus, it's  _ relatively  _ warm and the sun is shining, silly,” Rose giggled, amused about the stunned expression on the Doctor's face.


End file.
